


His First

by Babii



Category: Ylvis
Genre: First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 01:32:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7598257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babii/pseuds/Babii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bård's already 18 and his girlfriend wants to get busy with him in the bedroom. So he turns to his older brother for help</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer~ I have nothing against maria, this is just fiction

With a shaky breath, Bård forced his words out. "Can you help me?"  
\---  
It was a surprisingly hot summer evening in June when the young Ylvisåker prompted himself to ask his older, and more experienced, brother for a little help with something in the bedroom. It was his last year in high school when the eighteen year old had agreed with his steady girlfriend that they both wanted to give themselves to each other for the first time. Problem was, he wasn't very confident in himself to be that good. 

With heavy steps, the dirty blond approached the closed door opposite his room and knocked. Bård normally wouldn't, but his anxiety was messing with him badly. He could faintly hear the muffled sounds of the radio playing some rock music from inside. "Come in, mom." the voice inside called after turning off the music. 

Oh god, Vegard thought he was their mother, this just made things one hundred times worse.

With shaky hands, Bård turned the Nov and stepped inside, avoiding the confused look that wgd most likely be radiating from his brother. "Oh I thought you were mom, haha." Vegard chuckled awkwardly. Bård closed the creaky door behind him and nervously chuckled in reply. "Yeah um, I'm kind of in a situation and I need your help." he continued, still not bothering to look at his brother across the room. He knew he would be found on his bed reading a book or some sort with his legs pulled up comfortably. That was usually how he spent his spare time now a days, considering that he was now at a college type of school called Fana. "Oh, what is it?" he heard his brother ask curiously.  Bård kept his eyes trained on a model airplane Vegard built out of 3-D puzzle pieces a long time ago. He played with one of the miniature toy planes he kept on the shelf and sighed deeply before continuing. He honestly had no clue of how he was going to go about in asking his brother for sex tips. "Well you know how me and Maria has been very serious for some time now," he began. "Yeah." Vegard agreed. 

"And well you know how it goes with these kind of relationships, we both agreed on, well um..." he trailed off, hoping his brother would catch on easily. "Know what?" Vegard's voice was suddenly right behind him, catching Bård off guard to fumble with the plane as it threatened to be dropped. Bård whipped around in surprise and was met with his short, curly haired brother just a few feet from him. Bård felt like a deer caught in head lights as his eyes were caught by his brother's intimidating gaze. 

Get ahold of yourself Ylvisåker, this is Vegard we're talking to, Bård thought to himself. Vegard is the least intimidating person he's ever met. He welcomed the warm brown eyes as a sign of encouragement and continued. "I know you've dated a few chicks for a while and that's why I um, came to you actually." Bård looked at Vegard's thin blue t shirt to avoid the awkward eye contact as a blush formed on his cheeks. "Came to me about what, Bård?" Vegard's soft voice made a chill run up his spine and he cursed at himself for letting this effect him the way it did. Shouldn't his brother tell that he's having a hard time with admitting he needs his dorky brother for some help in the bedroom? Vegard crossed his arms and stepped a bit closer when Bård didn't speak up right away. "Maria and I want to have sex and I don't know what to do." he finally said and immediately regretted it, hanging his head in his hands. Vegard repressed a laugh and coughed uncomfortably as he stepped from side to side. "Oh, i thought you two had already done that." Vegard said finally. Bård shot him an evil eye and ran to his brother's bed where he buried his face in a pillow to hide his embarrassment. 

Vegard quickly followed after and sat by his legs at the edge of the bed. "Shit I mean, I just wasn't expecting you to come to me for that kind of advice." Vegard corrected. "Yeah, well I just did." Bård's voice was muffled by the pillow underneath. He had to go to his brother for this, if he went to Calle or anyone else about this they would laugh and judge him forever. Besides, he already told most of his friends that he lost his virginity to a cheerleader two years ago. Vegard gave a comforting run on his back and Bård's shakiness eased just the slightest. And to be honest, the scent of his brother on the pillow he was breathing in did calm him down as well. "It's alright, Bård. Just tell me what you want to know." 

Vegard couldn't help but keep the smirk spreading on his face by how entertaining this was to see his brother like this. Bård was usually the suave one to always be a lady charmer and usually give Vegard love advice since he was ten, but this is a side of him completely foreign to him. Bård sat up slowly to face Vegard as he retracted his hand and leaned on it behind him. 

He couldn't help but notice how the redness traveled all the way to Bård's ears and he smiled to himself because of it. "I know how to do everything, but I just don't know how to do it." Bård said as he tucked a blond strand behind his ear and stared at his feet. "Okay I'm confused haha." Vegard chuckled. Bård finally looked him in the eye again and with a shaky breath, Bård forced his words out. "Can you help me?" 

Vegard understood immediately what he meant behind those words and a blush quickly found its way to his ears as well. "Oh. Um, uhh..." Vegard really didn't know what to say to that. Now he was the one to look away as panic set in. "Please say something, Vegard." Bård begged. A hand landed on Vegard's knee and his eyes shot right too it. His breathing picked up speed as his heart did and his mind raced in circles. They're brothers, they shouldn't be doing this, it isn't right. But he's Bård's brother, he needs his help; Vegard knows that Bård couldn't go to any of his other friends for this and that's why he came to him. If he shot him down it would be heart breaking to watch. 

Okay, Vegard thought, I'm just helping him, it's not like we're consentingly having sex because we think of each other that way, or at least Bård might not think of it that way. Vegard took a deep breath and rubbed his eyes with his thumb and index finder. "What you're asking me to do is pretty wrong, Bård." Vegard muttered. He felt Bård's hand retract and Vegard looked at Bård's face to study his emotions. What was once Bård's pleading eyes turned to defeated, glassy ones as his face turned paler and paler that made Vegard's heart ache. "...unless we're just doing it for pure guiding only, right?" Vegard added, hoping that would save his brother's feelings. Bård's eyes lit up in hope as he nodded slowly in agreement. "Alright then it's settled, I will help you tonight after everyone goes to bed. That way we don't have to risk anyone walking in on us during...you know." Vegard added. "Fine by me." Bård gave a small smile and a look that read thank you that he knew Vegard would understand and closed the door behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a little past midnight when Vegard finally heard their parents finally snore a few doors down when he got out of his covers to look at himself. Bjarte was having a sleep over at his friends, so this was a perfect night for them to do...whatever they were about to do. Vegard had just finished combing his short curls while examining himself in his floor length mirror when he heard his bedroom door creak open. He turned his head to the sound and saw his brother in the doorway biting his lower lip. "Hey." Bård whispered as he shut the door behind him. Vegard gave a curt nod and approached the bed and sat on the edge stiffly. He reminded himself that what they were about to do was to benefit Bård, not because they had feelings for each other. 

Bård followed suit and took a seat a few feet away from his brother. Vegard but his lip before continuing. "Okay so first thing's first," he said, breaking the awkward silence. Bård's head shot toward his brother and his back stiffened in alert. Vegard returned his gaze and continued, "do you have any condoms?"

Bård tapped his bare foot nervously on the soft carpet and avoided his eyes. "Um, yeah. But I think they're old though." he muttered. 

"Are they past their expiration date?" Vegard ventured. He needed to know if his little brother actually knew about these kind of things. Bård scanned the dark room and thought about when it was the last time he actually held a condom. 

It was last year when he was in Vegard's room while he was on a date with some girl Bård never met before. He spilled some soup on his jeans so he snuck into Vegard's room to borrow one of his pants when he felt a condom in the back pocket. Bård was surprised his brother kept this in one of his pants as if it was loose change, and he folded back up the pants and left as if that never happened. 

"Probably a year ago." Bård spoke. Vegard's eyes widened with shock but he forced to keep a straight face and continued. "You do know they're probably not anymore, right?"

Bård fiddled his thumbs around and nodded. "Yeah I know, Vegard." He actually haven't bought any condoms since then and hoped he could get some of his brother's. "That's good." Vegard replied as he scooted closer to the scared boy next to him. "And you know how it works, right?" he asked. Hopefully his brother knew this at least. 

Bård looked over to him with big blue eyes and shook his head. "I never really had the chance to put one on." he blushed. Vegard scratched his head and stood up. "Where are you going?" Bård asked, getting up as well.  Vegard tiptoed over to his bedside table and switched on his light. "I'm going to show you how to use a condom." He answered as he took out a show box from the drawer and laid it on the bed. Bård's eyes went wide and he gulped down some saliva. "You're...how?" he asked the boy kneeling in front of him. He studied everything Vegard kept packed in there, from emergency tissues to ties. He had to say, he was very impressed in his older brother. 

"Well we don't exactly have a dildo around now do we." Vegard muttered as he took out a while string of condom packets and broke off a few. "We can use a banana or something, can't we?" Bård asked nervously, his heart picking up pace. Vegard took out the bottle of live laid down and a few tissues. "Whose going to risk walking past mom and dad at 12 in the morning because I know I'm not."

Vegard was right, neither of them would want to risk their parents waking up at this hour or else they would get questioned, and how would Vegard explain the lube now sitting on his bedside table. "But how will we-"Bård stuttered. "Its alright Bård, just relax. Trust me." Vegard interrupted, giving him a warm smile. Bård took a deep breath and raked his hand through his gold locks. They both sat down with their knees touching and stared at their feet. Finally Bård spoke up. "We're not doing this because we...like each other, right?"

Vegard set the box back down into the drawer and closed it. He was the one this time to avoid eye contact. "Of course, I'm here to help you, Bård."  

The way he said hid his name caused a chill to run down Bård's spine. He noticed how his brother's pink lips contrasted against his day old stubble that accentuated every angle of his face. Bård kicked his own lips. "Now are you familiar with the idea of foreplay?" Vegard whispered, his voice low and deep. Bård could feel his eyes on his own lips and licked them again to see if he would do the same. 

Vegard bit his lip in return and leaned in a few inches closer. "It's a very important step for both partners." he added as he laid a hand on Bård's knee. Bård in return closed the gap and gave a deep kiss that shocked the both of them for a few seconds. Vegard's eyes shot open but closed them again as the soft pair of lips worked against his own. When Bård pulled away they both stared at each other in shock. Bård's eyes twinkled in the lamp light's glow and Vegard melted in his bed when a deep blush rose in the younger man's cheeks. They exchanged a shy smile as Vegard cupped his cheek and dipped down to experience the tingling sensation again. Bård moaned softly when Vegard deepened the kiss so that their tongues met. 

They kissed like that for a few moments, Bård's moans getting higher and higher as Vegard roamed more and more in his mouth. Vegard finally broke away and shushed him quietly. "We can't wake up mom and dad, remember?" he reminded the younger boy. Bård leaned back on his elbows and covered his mouth with his hand. "Sorry, I couldn't help it."

Vegard looked down at the adorable boy in his bed and chuckled, "it's alright, just don't let it get out of hand." He earned before leaning down once more to continue their previous action. Bård's slender hands traveled down his brother's grey night shirt and slipped his hands underneath. "Can you take that shirt off already?" Bård muttered in between kisses. Vegard let him take it off for him before he did the same to him. 

Both brother's explored each other's bare torsos with their hands as Bård bit his brother's bottom lip, elicting a soft moan from him in return. That sound made his mind buzz with excitement and lust, as if Vegard's lips were making him drunker and drunker with each kiss. 

Their shared energy was heightening and their breathing quickened. Vegard licked along his brother's neck and Bård bit his lip in an attempt to suppress a moan trying to escape. His clothed hard on rubbed up against Vegard's and his eyes shot open. Was Vegard turned on as much as he was? Just then he remembered the condoms. "Uh, ve-vegard," he moaned. Vegard had already traveled to his collarbone and was now sucking on them lightly. Just then he looked up with a questioning look on his face. "I think we need those condoms now." He reminded him. 

"That's right." Vegard said gruffly.  Once Vegard got off of him, Bård immediately regretted talking in the first place. Just then he noticed the large rent in both of their sweats and another blush rose in his cheeks. Bård sat up as well and watched Vegard open the packet. Vegard turned to face him and slid the rolled up latex onto his palm. "Alright so first think you have to do is what?"

Bård rolled his eyes and crossed his legs. "Get out the air bubbles." he answered. "Well actually first you must check the expiration date but you are correct." he said, giving a proud smile. "Here, take one for yourself." Vegard said, tossing a packet at Bård. 

He quickly reared the side and slipped his out as well. "Bård be more careful! You can't afford to break it on accident." Vegard instructed. Bård bit his lip and apologized quietly. "Anyway, follow along how I do it and then do yours after." Bård watched Vegard's experienced hands take the tip of the condom and pinch it together. "Now it's time for the...you know." Vegard continued. Bård soaked up every thing he saw. They both held their breaths as Vegard finally freed his hidden erection that was none other than caused by Bård. His cock twitched at the sight and wished he could touch it the way Vegard was. Once Vegard finished rolling his on he reached for the lube that was still on the table. "I got these pretty cheap so if it's best if you add additional lubricant." Vegard stroked himself around the base all the way up to the tip and back down again, causing Bård's mouth to water. "We're both probably the same size so hopefully yours will fit as well." Bård was still awestruck by what he was watching and felt the need to stroke himself too. 

"Båård," Vegard sing-songed. "Snap out of it." Vegard interrupted. "Right, sorry. I got a little distracted." Bård confessed. Vegard's cheeks burned red but shook away his thoughts. Bård clumsily copied his brother's previous actions which earned a shake of the head from the other man. "No no, you're doing it all wrong. You're much too awkward with it, you have to be more firm." Vegard took the halfway rolled condom and evened out the edge. Bård's breath hitched as he set back and watched Vegard's face just a few inches from his hard member as his hands gently grazed along it. 

"There, much better." Vegard said as he leaned back to inspect his work. Vegard's eyes never left his brother's erection and Bård's eyes never left his. They were both hungry for each other, to convey their hidden feelings into actions; but guilt held both of them back. "Now it's time for the lube." Vegard said, handing him the bottle. Bård was a bit disappointed that he didn't do it for him and a visible frown formed on his face. When he didn't reach for it, a wrinkle formed on Vegard's forehead. "Take it already, Bård." he said, waving it once more in his face. Bård leaned back on his elbows and sighed deeply. "I was kind of hoping you would do that for me." he whispered as he gave a smug smile. 

"No I-I can't I-" Vegard stuttered. They already crossed the line so far, but doing this is basically giving his little brother a hand job. "Please Vegard!" Bård begged as he pouted and gave the most puppy dog eyes he could muster. Vegard licked his lips and without thinking, pumped out a dab of the cool substance onto his hand. Bård reeled him in once more with lingering kisses as he felt his brother's hand rub up and down his shaft repeatedly. A moan bellowed out of his throat that was quickly silenced by his brother's lips once more. With hooded eyes, Bård glanced down at the pleasuring hand and took Vegard's member in his own. 

Without missing a beat, he pushed Vegard over and properly straddled him. He's only seen this in movies and was wracking through his mind what came next in this scenario. Vegard groaned deeply and cupped Bård's bare ass with his free hand. He just rolled with it and did what he thought felt good after that. He grinded his pelvis against Vegard's and both brother's groaned in ecstasy. Bård dipped down his head and sucked on his soft neck the way he would for his girlfriend. His teeth nipped along side a pulse and licked down to his collar bones, just to find his way back to his lips again.  

Their thrusting became more erratic as their moans synchronized higher and higher. Bård soaked in every shuddering moan, every salted taste, and every inch of the man beneath him. "Vegard," he moaned between kisses. Vegard groaned in reply, too busy trying to taste his plump lips again. "I'm gonna come." Bård panted.  Vegard felt his cock twitch in his hand and rubbed the tip slowly, knowing it would send Bård over the edge. They held onto one another tightly as Bård gave a final thrust, coming hard in his hand. Vegard watched as his eyes rolled back in pleasure and a high moan escape his lips. This all sent Vegard over the edge as well. 

Bård fell on top of Vegard's chest as they laid there panting for a few moments. Vegard tilted the teen's chin up and gave small pecks on his lips. "Thank you, Vegard." Bård muttered as he closed his eyes in relaxation. "Oh I forgot! We have to dispose our condoms now before it's too late." Vegard remembered suddenly. Bård kept his arms locked around his waist, he was much too tired now to get up. "Ugh, can't we do that later?" Bård groaned as he buried his blind head into his brother's neck. "No Bård, we have to do it now or else there will be a mess, and I don't want to clean this up in the morning." Vegard chuckled. Bård complied and let Vegard slip through his arms with as much skin contact as they could. Bård was blissfully unaware of the growing passion he had for his brother as he just stated at the ceiling with a dumb grin on his face. "Okay Bård," Vegard brought his attention back to him which was now over by the garbage. "I like to wrap mine up in tissues so if mom or anyone discovers it, the mess will be hidden." he said as he took a handful of tissues and tossed half of them at the young man on the bed. Now you just take it off the way you put it on, unroll it carefully and knot the ends like this." Vegard demonstrated his process of sealing the ends with a simple knot and wrapping the used latex in the tissues a few times. "Now do yours before you get soft." Vegard instructed. Bård still laid out with the stupid grin plastered on his face and drowsy eyes blinking every so often. "You're really pretty, you know that." Bård mumbled as he stretched out and yawned. Vegard blushed even though what they just did was probably worse than any other gay moment they shared together. "Shut up, now clean up like I did." Vegard smiled. Bård still sprawled his limbs in no attempt of getting up. Instead he just stared at the curly haired man. "You know the real reason why I asked you to help me was just so I could have my first time with you." he mumbled admittingly. Vegard stood in shock but knew his brother was probably still drunk from his high and sleep was clouding his mind. His cheeks burned even more red now that he knew his brother's motive. 

Just then Bård finally pulled the condom off and tied it clumsily before setting it aside and turning over to his side. Vegard threw his away as well before laying down beside him and stared up at the ceiling. He wanted to know more just before he knew Bård would fall asleep for sure. "Why did you want me as your first?" Vegard asked, his voice breaking the silence. Bård muttered something in reply but Vegard couldn't understand what. "What?"

"I said 'because I trust you, you nerd.'" Bård spoke clearer. Vegard's heart melted and he rolled over to his side as well and kissed along his back shoulders. "Goodnight Vegard." Bård mumbled groggily. "Goodnight." Vegard answered. I love you, he thought before closing his eyes and joining his brother in sleep.


End file.
